Class 2-1 Visits Reigen
by Steele Rose
Summary: Mob somehow finds himself going to his job with Mezato and Inugawa.


"You know, you're really boring, Mob-kun."

"Huh?"

Shigeo stared dumbly at his classmate, Mezato, who he was having lunch with. The monotonous esper usually ate his lunch by himself. Sometimes, Inugawa or Mezato would decide to have their lunch with him, but never at the same time, and only occasionally. Mob considered Inugawa to be a friend of his, but as for Mezato, he wasn't really sure. Sometimes it felt like she was just using him for something.

"You never talk about yourself. Everything I know about you is just conjecture on my part that you confirm. Don't you ever have anything interesting to say?" The girl asked. Mezato was the tenacious news girl that Shigeo never quite seemed to be able to avoid for very long (not that he tried). While he didn't exactly dislike her company, he'd begun to notice that everything he gets involved in because of her urging ends very unpleasantly for him.

The boy thought to himself for a moment.

"No. Not really."

Mezato furrowed her brows. There had to be something to get his personality going.

He had a personality, right?

While Mezato never really considered herself a boring person, the unimpressive boy in front of her had somehow managed to become the most exciting thing to ever happen in her life. Shigeo "Mob" Kageyama, as boring as he was in personality, had indirectly lit up her life and exposed her to excitement. From witnessing a religious cult get torn apart to the formation of a new one, his presence in her general vicinity made her middle school life extremely exciting, and she wanted to absorb it all.

With the formation of the Psycho Helmet Cult, Mezato had willingly joined in the hopes of assisting its growth, and effectively making her life more interesting. And her main asset was their revered "god" that they were searching for himself: the idle boy staring dully at her.

Her attempts to get him into making strides towards greatness in order to draw the cult's attention have all fallen short. He refused to cooperate with her interviews regarding his activities concerning his powers, his campaign for student council president had crashed and burned into the ground before it even started moving, and his frustrating persistence in using his own physical ability to run the marathon rather than using his powers had ended in him passing out halfway there (though Mezato did have to admit, his efforts were rather impressive).

And with all of those, she needed to use the possibility of Takane Tsubomi's attention as an incentive to get him going.

It was a little frustrating.

Right now, she wasn't doing anything like that and was just trying to have a conversation with him like normal teenagers do.

"Do you have any hobbies or anything?" She asked.

"Not really."

Mezato suppressed a grunt.

"Nothing? Not even playing video games or reading manga?"

Shigeo blinked twice.

"No, none of those."

"There has to be something! You're an esper! How do you like to spend your free time?"

The esper boy looked down at the desk in thought.

"I like watching the sky-"

"That doesn't count!"

The news girl slumped back in her chair and calmed herself down. It was frustrating enough that he was very uncooperative when she wanted him to do something with his powers, but now that she isn't even asking him for that, somehow it's even worse.

"Have you ever tried anything that you think you enjoy?" She asked.

Pause.

"I suppose I enjoy myself when I'm running with the Body Improvement Club."

Mezato pouted and sighed. "Do you exercise outside of club activity?"

"Not really."

"Then that isn't really a hobby, that's just club activity. And you're doing that because you want to improve yourself for Takane-san's attention, not because you enjoy it."

"That isn't entirely true."

Mezato stared back at him in surprise.

"Yes, I joined the Body Improvement Club in order to improve myself as a person. However, I wouldn't still be doing it if I didn't enjoy it. Whenever I am spending time with President Musashi and Sagawa-kun and the others, I am having fun. The same thing goes for the Telepathy club and Tome-chan whenever I am in the club room. They're my friends, so I enjoy spending time with them."

Mezato stared. The Telepathy club? With Kurata-senpai and Inugawa-kun? Weren't those people weird? Not that Mob wasn't.

What he was saying made sense, but it wasn't what she was looking for.

She rested her cheek on her hand and gazed out the window beside them. "That may be so, but you can't really consider that your hobby. Everybody enjoys hanging out with their friends. That's normal for every person. A hobby should be something that defines you as who you are. And no offense, but the Body Improvement club doesn't do that for you."

Shigeo put a hand to his chin in thought. "Is that right? I see."

Mezato stared dumbly at him before coming across an idea. Then, she smiled. "Hey. Mob-kun. Didn't you say that you work at a consultant's office?

"A consul-?" Shigeo stopped himself. "Erm, yes."

Mezato grinned. "And you perform exorcisms or something like that, right?"

Didn't she just ask if Reigen was a consultant? "Um, I guess."

"After your club, why don't I follow you there!?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure my master would be okay with a middle schooler sitting in his office to watch."

"Isn't that what you do?"

"Yes, but I also help him a little bit."

Mezato smirked. His master Arataka Reigen made waves in the media for his recent exploits in the spiritual world. He was also controversial in the notions that he may have been a fraud, but then a peculiar event at a press conference wiped all of them away.

Mezato and the Psycho Helmet Cult were quick to point out Mob in the crowd in the archive footage of the press conference.

"I'll stop playing dumb, Mob-kun. Your master Reigen has been made some noise in the news recently. I want to be able to observe him while he is at work, and I'm lucky enough to have a connection with him through you." Honestly she just didn't have anything to do after class and wanted to hang out somewhere.

"I still-"

"Don't turn down girls if you want to be popular."

"Sorry."

Mezato let out an amused sigh. "Well, that settles it." She stood up from her chair as the lunch break was beginning to end. "Take me to your master's place later, Mob-kun. I'll be waiting for you after club activity."

Shigeo stared as she turned and walked away. He still couldn't tell if he enjoyed being around her or not.

"Mob!"

Shigeo flinched in surprise as a boy had rushed over and slammed a hand on his desk.

Inugawa was one of the few people who actually knew who Shigeo was before middle school. Before Inugawa brought him to the Telepathy Club, the two seldom talked, but the lazy boy was well aware of his powers. After some time the two were now good friends.

"What was that just about? Why did Mezato-san look so happy after walking away?" Inugawa had apparently been watching their conversation.

"Er..."

"Haven't you learned your lesson!?"

"What do you mean?"

Inugawa glanced back at Mezato, who was pretending not to notice what was happening. Then, he leaned a little closer to Shigeo and whispered.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" He repeated. "She's always been bad news. Even when you say no, and I've seen you say no, she still ends up bringing you down. So why does it look like you just said yes to whatever she wanted you to do?"

Shigeo thought to himself. Technically, he never actually said yes, and Mezato had just invited herself. "She just wants to see my master. I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen."

Inugawa still wasn't sure. "So she's going to your part-time job with you?"

"Yes."

Inugawa's face darkened. "She definitely has something planned," Then, a thought came. "Is she going there with you after you're finished with your club?"

"Yes."

The boy with the Shiba Inu eyebrows leaned even closer. "Then I have no other choice. I'll join both of you after your club duty is over."

Shigeo blinked. "I still don't think my master-"

"Inugawa! Return to your seat!" Their teacher called.

"Yes sir!" Inugawa glanced back at Shigeo one more time, and then at the smiling Mezato as he returned to his seat.

Dimple appeared behind Shigeo. "Reigen isn't going to like this."

This isn't going to end well.

* * *

"Huh? Tell them they aren't welcome here."

Shigeo was currently on the phone with his master, Reigen. "They've already decided, master. Knowing them, they'll follow me even if I say no."

"My office isn't some place that kids can just walk into!"

"Isn't that how I met you?"

"Well, yes."

"Then, I will see you in a little bit, master."

"Wait. If that's that, then why did you even call m-"

Shigeo hung up. He was getting a lot better at this body improvement thing; he could finish the whole jog without collapsing and could finish an entire set of 25 pushups. He was exhausted, but not half-dead like he used to be.

His club activity was over, so he quickly changed back into his regular school uniform.

The Telepathy Club was technically freeloading, but President Musashi was nice enough to allow them to stick around.

"Inugawa, you're sucking today." Kurata complained from behind her handheld game. The boy in question's eyes were alternating between his game and the door window. On the other side, a blonde haired girl was waiting patiently.

Shigeo came into view and Mezato greeted him thusly.

"Sorry, President. I have to go." The boy with the parted hair picked up his belongings and headed for the door.

"Wait, Inugawa-"

Inugawa slid through the door and shut it behind him.

"Oh, Inugawa."

"Huh? Inugawa-kun?"

The addressed let out a breath. "Hey. Mob-kun, Mezato-san. I'm going to join you guys. Spirit Council, right?"

Mezato tilted her head. "What? Mob-kun never told me you were coming."

Shigeo let out an inward sigh. He didn't invite either of them but they were coming anyway.

"Mezato-san, you don't mind if Inugawa comes with us, right?"

The news girl remained skeptical. "Alright, then. Don't try anything funny, Inugawa-kun." He had a reputation for slacking off, and finding ways to be able to slack off.

The boy scoffed. "As if you never have."

"Sorry? Could you repeat that?"

Shigeo watched silently as the two clashed. They hadn't even spoken for a minute and they were already getting agitated with one another. Sensing this, Dimple materialized next to him.

"Hey, Shige. While they're fighting here, you could make a run for it."

"Maybe, but that wouldn't be nice."

"They're only going to bring you down, and only one of them is actually your friend."

"Don't say that," Shigeo said. "Inugawa, Mezato-san. If you could stop fighting each other, my master may be more welcoming when we get there."

The two of them quieted down and grunted. "Fine." They both said.

* * *

Shigeo felt weird, walking to work with two others. Sometimes he would walk home with Ritsu, or he'd be with the whole Telepathy club while hanging out, but right behind him were two of his classmates going to work with him. He always went to Reigen's office alone.

"Hey, Mob-kun. How far away does your boss-I mean, master work?" Inugawa asked.

"Just a few more blocks. Although sometimes he'll call me out of the blue somewhere else to help him with an exorcism."

"Doesn't that get annoying?" Mezato asked.

"Isn't he just using you?" Inugawa added.

Shigeo smiled. "No. We are really helping people, and he helps me out a lot, so it's okay."

His two lighter-haired classmates still weren't sure.

A bit more silent walking eventually brought them to their destination. They were off of school the next day, so it shouldn't be too bad if they stayed too long.

Shigeo quietly opened the door. "Master, I'm coming in now."

"Mob! What took you so long? And why did you hang up on me?"

"I brought some, um, friends. I hope you don't mind."

As if on cue, two kids his age walked in behind him.

"Sorry for intruding." They both said.

"Serizawa-san isn't here?" Shigeo asked.

"I gave him the day off so he could rest before his evening class," Reigen rubbed his temples. "Why didn't you ask for permission first?"

Mob deflated. "Sorry, they didn't really give me a choice."

"Not you," Reigen said. "Them."

Inugawa looked to the side. Mezato, however, held up the camera that was hanging from her neck. "I am Mezato Ichi of Salt Middle School's News Club, Class 2-1!"

"Does she have that rehearsed?" Dimple muttered.

"There has been a lot of controversy surrounding your Spirit Council. I'm a friend of Mob-I mean, Kageyama-kun's. I'm here to see what's really going on here!"

Dimple grimaced. "Not again. Reigen, let me possess you. I want to talk some sense into that gleaning wench!"

Reigen shook his head. "That won't be necessary," The self-proclaimed psychic stated. He crossed his arms and stares down the young girl. "Mezato, right? Are you really a friend of Mob's?"

Shigeo felt uncomfortable at that question. It was one that he often asked himself.

Mezato didn't falter. "Yes, I am."

"No you aren't!" Dimple argued. Not that she could hear or see him.

"Mob-kun is really sensitive and unguided. I'd really hate to see somebody take advantage of him for it. I mean Kageyama-kun." She continued.

"Don't listen to her, Reigen! She's a total hypocrite!" Dimple exclaimed.

Reigen shifted his intense gaze away from Mezato and looked at Inugawa.

"And you?"

Inugawa's eyes widened. "Oh," He loosened his stance and pleaded with his arms. "Me? I'm Mob's friend. Inugawa, from Mob's class, 2-1."

"So why are you here?"

Inugawa felt Mezato shoot daggers at him through her eyes. "Oh, I just wanted to go to the place where Mob sometimes disappears to. I know he's committed to his job here, but I still don't think it's right for you to summon him randomly when he has his own life away from here."

"Master doesn't do that anymore." Shigeo muttered.

"And as much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Mezato-san. This place is kind of suspicious. Are you sure you aren't taking advantage of Mob's powers?"

Reigen calmly looked to Shigeo. The esper boy answered for him. "My master and I are really helping other people. Sure, he may seem shady, and he only pays me 300 yen."

Reigen's stoic stature broke. "Mob-!"

"But master Reigen has also helped me a lot in these last few years. I can learn a lot from him, and he teaches me how to have better control of my powers before they explode. After it all, master is a good person. If I didn't believe that, I would have left long ago."

Dimple and Reigen both brightened up at that.

Mezato still wasn't convinced. "Hmm. Fine then. As Mob-kun's friend, I will watch you while you work so that I know for sure that he isn't taking advantage of you."

Inugawa gave her a hard stare. "And I will make sure that she doesn't make things worse for the sake of a scoop!"

The self-proclaimed psychic raised an eyebrow at Shigeo. "These are your friends?"

Shigeo looked sideways, as if avoiding his question. "Um. Yes."

* * *

An hour passed. Reigen sat agitatedly at his desk while an anxious and nosy girl and a bored boy were scrutinizing him at the other end of the room. Right next to them, Shigeo was reading manga. For a long time, the revving of cars and the ticking of the wall clock were the only two things that could be heard.

Finally Mezato snapped, breaking the silence.

"No wonder you only pay Mob-kun 300 yen per hour. You barely get any customers!"

"Don't you mean Kageyama-kun?" Reigen mused.

"And the reason you don't get customers regularly is because you're running a shady business! I mean look at that poster!" She forcefully pointed at the flyer bearing Reigen's "nice smile". "Mob-er, Kageyama-kun is better off taking his talents somewhere he's appreciated, like the Psycho Helmet Cult!"

"Why are you still so insistent on calling him Kageyama-kun?" Inugawa commented.

Reigen frowned. "Mob-kun can't handle that kind of attention. He isn't fit to be leading a cult," Reigen returns to his newspaper until a thought reoccurs to him and he looks back up at her. "Wait, why are you concerned with that shady cult?"

"They're not shady! We-"

The door finally opens behind them.

"Excuse me. I'm here to see Reigen-sensei. Are you open?" The potential client is a middle-aged woman with huge round glasses and a mole on her chin. Her hair is neatly tied in a bun, but her attire is comparably very messy.

Mezato retook her seat.

"Yes we are! You two, get up, please. The client and I have to sit there."

The lady politely thanked the two for getting up and took her seat. Reigen took his across from her.

"You have three assistants? They are all very young."

"No, um. The two that were seated here are writing a report for their school newspaper."

Inugawa furrowed his brows. "Wait. I'm not-"

"The boy sitting over there is my student."

"Good afternoon, ma'am." Shigeo greeted.

"Oh, good afternoon." She responded.

Reigen crossed his arms. "Now, you said you were here to see me?"

The lady put her hands together. "Oh, yes! My name is Hasegawa. I'm a bartender at…"

As the client went on telling her story, Mezato made sure to pay close attention to Reigen's body language. The client had some kind of 'bad aura' problem whenever she walked past an abandoned cellar on her way home from work that followed her to sleep. She says that ever since she changed her route, the 'aura' only got worse. Whenever she tried to sleep, she would keep hearing a metallic vibrating sound in her head. It sounded like complete nonsense, but Ms. Hasegawa seemed genuinely convinced that she was being haunted.

Reigen's composure never faltered, his eyes fixated on the client.

"And so I think I may be cursed, or there may be an evil spirit in that cellar."

"Or it could be both," Reigen concluded. "I could lift the curse from you now, and then you could take me to that cellar so my student and I could go exorcise the spirit."

"Oh, can you really?" Ms. Hasegawa asked.

"Yes, it would give these two more to cover for their story." Reigen answered, gesturing toward the two unfamiliar middle schoolers.

"Oh, thank you, Reigen-sensei! You're so considerate!" Mezato and Inugawa grimaced at his false generosity and insistent simpering.

"Okay, okay, now, let's talk about the fees."

* * *

After watching the two negotiate ridiculous prices, Mezato was finally at a comfortable spot between Shigeo and Inugawa where she could watch Reigen do his work:

His client seated on a contoured chair with cucumbers over her eyes and surrounded by scented candles.

"I've taken a good look at you and the spirit seems to have focused its curse on your neck and shoulders."

"Oh! Just like I described!"

Both Inugawa and Mezato were unimpressed as the cleansing began. The "curse dispelling" was just Reigen shouting ridiculous phrases like "Heavenly Nerve Destress" and making up lying claims like "forcibly pushing the curse across the spiritual channel and out". Inconceivably, the client ate it up. The two couldn't tell if it was because she really believed it or if she was just feeling really good from the massage session she had just received.

"Phew, and now, the curse has been transported from you to me. Now give me a moment to dispel the curse from my own body. How are you feeling?"

The client looked several years younger. "I feel utterly refreshed! You really are amazing, Reigen-sensei!"

Inugawa and Mezato glanced at each other with the same grimace. This man really was a fraud. Throughout the whole thing, Mezato didn't even think about using the camera hanging from her neck.

Reigen grunted. "Ugh. That was something. Now, let's go get that evil spirit."

"Yes, Reigen-sensei!"

* * *

Reigen felt weird, bringing two more kids along for the exorcism, but neither the client nor the two guests minded. Despite the shaky start, they had been surprisingly quiet since the client appeared.

"Hey, you two youngsters."

"Huh?" The two of them gave their attention.

"I'm going to let Mob take care of the evil spirit. For the sake of his privacy, I want you to keep him anonymous, or to exclude him from the report entirely."

"You _are_ taking advantage of Mob-kun!" Mezato exclaimed.

The client turned to her angrily. "Hey, don't be disrespectful to Reigen-sensei. He's being nice enough to allow you to do a report on him for your school. The least you can do is be respectful."

Mezato frowned, but said nothing.

"Ha! How's that feel, you nosy muckraker!" Dimple cheered.

"Have any of you seen Mob in action?" Reigen asked.

Both of them nodded their heads.

"Really? He's taken you with him to exorcise evil spirits?"

Inugawa frowned, but Mezato shook her head. "No. Actually, I met Mob-kun when he disbanded the (LOL) cult. Did you know that Dimple-sama was actually some random guy that was possessed by an evil spirit?"

Reigen raised his brows. "Really? Dimple?"

"Yeah. If it weren't for Mob-kun, I would probably be a mindless smiling zombie."

Reigen eyed Dimple scrutinizingly. "Really?"

Dimple pouted, but Mezato put on a stern face. "Did you know him?"

Reigen turned around and continued walking. "No. I just heard about him from Mob is all."

Mezato took a glimpse of Shigeo, who was staring idly at the sky. He wasn't paying any attention to their conversation.

* * *

"Here we are." Ms. Hasegawa announced. There was a suspicious rusty hatch left open in an alley, an air of dread emanating from within.

Mob stepped aside. "You first." He gestured to his two friends.

"Are you sure there's an evil spirit in there?" Inugawa asked, slightly frightened.

Reigen's facial expression intensified as he looked deeper into the cellar. "Definitely. This one's quite an evil spirit. I'm afraid I may have a tough time with this one."

Ms. Hasegawa stiffened. "Reigen-sensei? Are you sure? If this is too dangerous-" Reigen cut her off.

"No, I could never accept your payment without fulfilling your request. Let's go, Mob."

"Right."

The three of them stood behind as they entered. "Wait!" Mezato shouted as she entered with them.

"Oi. Mezato-san!" Inugawa followed suit.

The cellar was almost completely barren. Reigen took out a flashlight and examined his surroundings. The ground was made of cobblestone, and it was covered in dust. There would sometimes be a bucket or an empty cardboard box every few feet. The room was relatively small. It would be difficult to fit more than ten people in it.

"This place seems like it hasn't been entered in a long time. I wonder why the doors were open." Reigen commented. Shigeo stopped in the center of the room.

Dimple stopped with him. "It knows we're here."

Shigeo glanced over at Mezato and Inugawa. "Stay close. It might come out any second."

The door behind them closed shut, blocking out what little light came through.

On instinct, Inugawa leaped over to him and huddled behind him.

Reigen's eye flashed.

"It's here." Shigeo said.

The room vibrated slightly, causing the shaking Inugawa to latch onto Mob's arm.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You brought three kids here? For me? Oh, you nice, crazy young man. And you left that poor ugly bartender waiting outside." A blue light flashed in front of Reigen, prompting Mezato to take out her camera.

The blue light fluctuated between some other cold colors before finally transforming into what appeared to be a human being.

"Welcome to my cellar! I am Door Hinge Creaker! I once annoyed a fellow inmate so much while playing with the cell door that he bashed my head to death with it!" The evil spirit, Door Hinge Creaker finally appeared. He looked like a blue bald overweight man with no neck and a tattoo of a banana over his left eyebrow.

Naturally, Inugawa screamed at the top of his lungs.

Shigeo leaned away from him and stuck a finger in his ear.

"Do your thing, Mob!" Reigen ordered.

Door Hinge Creaker seemed unconvinced. "What's this? This middle schooler is supposed to exorcise _me?_ Wahahahahahaha!"

The laughing suddenly turned into screaming as Shigeo raised a hand and exorcised the spirit.

 **CLICK**

"Got it!" Mezato exclaimed. She had been able to take a picture of the evil spirit while it was being exorcised. After the spirit fully disappeared, the doors shot open again, allowing light back into the room.

"Hey, girl. I thought I told you to exclude Mob from the article!" Reigen objected.

Mezato shook her head. "I tried my best to keep him out of the frame. And if he is, I'll just edit him out. It might be better if I at least had his arm or something."

The girl giddily looked at her camera to take a look at the picture.

Her giggling turned into a big frown.

"What!? Why is it all dark!?" She turned her phone around. "Who put tape over the lens!?"

From behind Shigeo, Inugawa could be heard snickering.

"What are you laughing about!?"

Inugawa's snickering turned into a loud cackle. "I did it! Mob-kun, you're saved!"

Mezato began shaking, her hands curled into tight fists. "Why you…"

"Hey, chill out, Mezato-san. Don't get all hight and mighty because of the way you style your bangs-hey, argh!" The girl proceeded to push him onto the ground and beat him with the nearby bucket.

Reigen and Shigeo let out a breath. "Well, at least it all ends well. Say, Mob, do you think you could tell your friends to go home? I don't think I could or want to pay for their dinners."

"Yes, master."

Dimple floated over to Reigen. "You know, her camera probably wouldn't be able to capture the evil spirit anyway, and since the room was illuminated by it, the picture would just have been Shigeo raising his arm at nothing."

Reigen sighed. If anything, the least he could do was let the girl take a picture with him, for whatever it was worth. He would have to thank the boy with the parted hair later.

* * *

"Good morning, Mob-kun!"

Shigeo turned around to see Inugawa speeding up to catch up to him. "Oh, Inugawa-kun. Good morning." Their adventure from a few days ago had energized the usually lazy Inugawa. He seemed to have really enjoyed himself.

"That exorcism thing was a lot more fun than I expected. You don't think Mr. Reigen would mind if I hung out there again?"

"I don't think he would like that." Shigeo answered truthfully. The two slowed their pace as they approached the school.

"I was just kidding. Anyway, do you have work today? I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to-"

"Good morning, Mob-kun."

The two turned to the side to see a dejected Mezato with a folder filled with papers in her hand.

"Good morning, Mezato-san."

"Good morning, lose club girl!"

"Go away, dog boy."

"How was your day off?" Shigeo asked. Their banter was getting a little tiring. He imagined it would only get worse after what had transpired.

Mezato cocked her head back in frustration. "I spent all day trying to properly tell the story of the Spirit Council's exorcism, but it's so uninspiring when all I have is this lame picture of Mr. Reigen with me and Inugawa."

Inugawa snorted. "Heh, yeah. Sorry."

Shigeo rubbed his chin. "Can I see the picture?"

"Oh, sure," The girl handed Shigeo the folder to hold as she reached into her bag to retrieve her camera. "Here we go, and. Here it is."

The two boys leaned over to take a look at the photo. There was a sheepish, smiling Mezato next to Reigen (smiling very eerily) and Inugawa with a bright grin next to him. Behind Inugawa was Ms. Hasegawa. It was a plain picture taken in front of the cellar. Shigeo had taken it for them.

"Wait," Inugawa paused and pointed over Reigen's shoulder. "What's that?"

Mezato looked a little closer. Over Reigen's shoulder was a strange green wisp. It almost looked like it had a face. "Whoa." Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, no." Shigeo could hear Dimple utter behind his ear.

Mezato put the camera's rope around her neck. "That's it! Mob-kun, that has to be an evil spirit, right!?" She was getting too excited.

"Um, well…"

"Come on! Let's go to the classroom quickly before class starts so we can look closer!" She grabs him by the wrist and runs forward.

"Ah, wait, Mezato-san."

"Hey! Don't leave me behind! I want to see too!"

Dimple gave an amused sigh as Shigeo was dragged away by his two classmates. He forgot that spirits with connections to a person may sometimes appear in the photo with them. With Shigeo occupied with his friends, he could always go and bother Ritsu.


End file.
